The objective of this grant is to acquire a research quality transmission electron microscope (TEM) so that it can be used to perform a variety of research projects by PHS-supported investigators at the University of Montana (UM). Such studies can not be done currently since the extant instrument is obsolete and gives poor results. Presently, there are four PHS-supported investigators at. UM that would use the TEM to either pursue on-going research or to conduct experiments that are a logical extension of their NIH-supported research programs and include: 1. Immunoelectron microscopy and enzyme cytochemistry (at the EM level) will be used to examine immunobiological interactions between the human blood fluke. Schistosoma mansoni, and one of its' major intermediate hosts. Biomphalaria glabrata. 2. Immunoelectron microscopy and basic ultrastructural studies will be conducted to examine several aspects of the biology of Neisseria gonorrhoeae including topographic relationships of the outer membrane proteins, an examination of serum-sensitive and serum-resistant N. gonorrhoeae, and a characterization of naturally-elaborated outer membrane vesicles. 3. Immunoelectron microscopy, enzyme cytochemistry and autoradiography (at the EM level) will be used to conduct a detailed analysis of the effects of antivirals on early events in the replication of a feline AIDS virus. 4. Transmission electron microscopy will be used to examine the structures of ribonucleoprotein complexes of influenza virus. This will provide data needed to interpret results of functional analysis experiments to be conducted using scanning-tunnelling microscopy. Also, there are other PHS-supported investigators at UM that will need to use EM in the near future.